Chimera
by RileyGandallion
Summary: Thrax returns to Frank but is caught and awaits trial when he's rescued by a new kind of lab-born hybrid virus. What new dangers will this virus introduce? What does she mean when she says she's a 'Chimera"? And who is the mysterious Belleraphon?


( OOC: This is my first story I'm posting here, so forgive me if I slip up with the formating or anything. So the story here is that Thrax did not die, and has returned to Frank with the intention of re-setting his record and finally killing Osmosis. But he gets caught and a brand new kind of virus lets him out.

I own none of these characters except Ren, Delta and Belleraphon.)

Inside a jail cell, Thrax paced. Outside sirens blared as white blood cells raced around like ants whose anthill had just been kicked. He had gotten caught trying to sneak back into the city, and was now awaiting the arrival of his long-hated enemy, Osmosis Jones. He had been aiming to take Frank out, properly this time, but had arrived in a city on full alert. Apparently, there had been another viral break-in and this one wasn't so subtle. Suddenly, there was a crash and a yell from the front room and the white blood cell on watch ducked in to see what was going on. About ten seconds after he disappeared into the squad room, he came flying back out and crashed into the wall opposite the door. He slid to the ground and started screaming, clawing at two long gashes across his chest. The wounds bubbled and redish fluid dribbling down his shirt. Before Thrax could fully register what was happening, the cop exploded into a pile of rapidly disappearing goo. _What the – That's my poison! _The virus thought furiously. Someone snorted derisively. Thrax whirled around to face the cop's attacker.

The first things he noticed were the claws. The first two fingers of each of her hands were elongated and deadly sharp, and were currently glowing with an eerie purple-blue light, as if lit from within. The second thing was the face. It was angular and pushed out into a short muzzle, with a leering mouth stretching in a wide grin. Her hair was short and very spiky, molded into a sort of Mohawk, but not short enough on the sides. Her ears were shaped like a wolf's and her eyes were bright yellow, contrasting wildly with her dark purplish-black skin. She wore a long coat over a pair of torn jeans and a black tank top; the tip of a tail whipped around at the hem. A small black blob roughly the shape of a cat with tiny wings slunk around her boot-clad feet.

"Stupid cop." She said in a gravely voice, casting her eyes around the cramped space. "He led me to the wrong place." "And what place might you be looking for, hm?" Thrax asked, having recovered his composure. She looked at him and snorted. "The brain, of course. Do I look like someone who would waste their time in a place like the liver?" "Well, if you want a guide, I'll need some favors to, ah, motivate me." He said, waving his hand airily. She balked and said, "What? Why would I help you? I'll just get another dumb cop to show me the way." Thrax grinned at her, a knowing glint in his eye. "And what if he leads you into another ambush? Or tries to take you on himself? Even if you kill him, and I have no doubt you will, you'll only draw more attention to yourself. You need me!" The she-virus lowered her eyes, turning Thrax's words over in her mind. He was right; she did need him. Whatever she said in her bravado, there was no way she could get to the brain on her own without getting at least wounded. Finally, she looked at him again. "Fine." She said, the resentment not too prominent in her voice. "What do you need me to do?" Thrax's grin grew impossibly wider. "Well, first off, I think we should introduce ourselves, then you can get me out of here. I'm Thrax, a Red Death." The she-virus nodded, and introduced herself, "Ren. And I happen to be a hybrid. Red Death and Rabies. This is Delta, a Toxoplasmosis." She added, gesturing to the blob as she started fumbling with the lock, not looking at him. "A hybrid huh? Natural?" "No, lab born. They were trying to create a supervirus, mixing two kinds of virus genomes with an existing organism; they ended up with me." Thrax nodded, thinking. Ren pushed back the lock, shaking her head. "No good. I can't get through this. But here…" She turned her attention to the hinges of the cell door. "I recognize these. They're double-barrel Calab's hinges. All you need is the right amount of leverage and…" She lifted up the bench sitting across from Thrax's cell and turned it upside-down. She wiggled the two legs of the bench between the vertical bars of the cell while bracing it against the horizontal ones and pushed downward. The metal creaked and the door popped out of the hinges, falling to the ground with a clang. "…They pop right out!" She finished. "Very nice." Thrax said, nodding his head in approval as he sauntered out of the cell. "Now, about that guide…" Ren started, but Thrax cut her off. "Yes, yes, we'll get to the brain, but first we have to find the means." "A squad car?" Ren suggested. "If they think we're on their side, they'll let us through." Thrax smiled unpleasantly, showing more teeth than was probably necessary. "That'll work just fine."

(So yeah, that's the first chapter of my first story. I'm sure you noticed that I stole a scene from the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, so sue me. Naw, just kidding :) Rate and Review!)


End file.
